Ashaldi
Companion: Omen Looks Such a lithe figure for the body of a supposed Viking is strange around these parts. But make no mistake Ashaldi's thin and supple frame is full muscle and ferocity. Her narrow figure aids in the Druid's quick and dangerous close range dual dagger assaults, providing the perfect collection of fast and fierce on her foes. Her strong body is adorned with a long wave of silver hair, a color exclusive to the Vargnir tribe, and braided in the ceremonial knots of her Druid class. The braids not only express her devotion to her Druid Gods but again help keep the long mess at bay during her quick movements in battle. Ashaldi tries to promote her Druidic roots through as many aspects of her life - and therefore appearance - as possible. Like her silver hair, Ashaldi's body holds another strange oddity. This time her eyes, a bright green similar to the Great Forests near her home tribe, look wilder than a normal humans eyes would. This comes from her Druidic abilities - more specifically her shapeshifting gifts. Ashaldi's primary animal form is that of the wolf, an animal both her and her entire tribe revere, and so her eyes contain the nature of the animal to signify her bond with them through her culture and magical ties. Her body shows signs of her training in both ceremonial tattoos and battle scarring. Her tattoos range in size and location although not in style. They are mostly Celtic in nature - knots and intricate designs, each having a different meaning, symbolic of her training and accomplishments. They will continue to grow as Ashaldi completes more Druid milestones. In her wolf form she is small as in human form. Her companion, Omen, towers her in this state. Her silver hair transfers somewhat to her fur which is similar in color, though now paired with other blacks and grays to make her, overall, a darker color. Her eyes stay exactly the same - as they would if she took any other form at all. Her tattoos vanish, but her scars remain. In her Peregrine form she is small and mostly white with the classic brown spots of the species. Of course her eyes stay the same in this form, which looks very strangely as a bird since most do not have green eyes like this. Again her tattoos vanish, any scars that transfer to her bird form are hidden under many feathers. Home Within the faction of Eowyl is the Vargnir tribe village of Eiri. Ashaldi's home is on the outskirts of the tribe, as near to the forest as possible without leaving the village limits. Her property contains a small lake, a chicken coop with two hens and a rooster, and a smattering of trees that almost completely surround the home, protecting it from outsiders. The house itself is small, built from wood and contains just the basic necessities for human shelters such as a bed and hearth. Outside she has a cooking fire as well as a chopping block for fire wood. She even has a small rowboat behind the house for the lake. History Ashaldi's Druidic abilities and promise were noticed by the Vargnir Druids very early on in her life. Her eyes like the wolf were seen as a sign of great wisdom and she was very swiftly taken into the care of the Druidic Circle of the Great Forests. Her parents, like most vikings from Eiri, feared magic and so while her seemingly powerful connection to the tribe's revered wolves made them proud, they came to be wary of their daughter along with feared respect for the circle. Her time within the circle taught her the basic of ritual, nature and magic. She was forced to appreciate nature as it was and respect it to a degree most would think trivial. To the Druids, nature is the most important life, rising above most humans. Ashaldi understood this - as well as believes it - however for her, when such a time comes, she finds it hard to differentiate between a life - whether human or natural - and think each of equal importance. Besides this slight deviation Ashaldi considers herself - and is considered by the circle - a true and rightful Druid of the circle. The young Druid. during her time meditating and training in the Great Forest just west of her home village. studied the wolves that were so important to her and her tribe. Both she, her family, and her fellow Druids, believed her natural born connection to the wolves was stronger than most Vargnir and so she should learn their ways and lives as detailed as possible. She spent most of her time growing up, then, with the wolf pack of the Great Forest and became so bonded with them that one chose to join her as a companion to lead and protect her through the harsh world outside. Omen was born in the presence of Ashaldi and grew up with her active within his pack, he bonded with the young Druid and when he became old enough to make it on his own, he joined Ashaldi's side in her adventures. Statistics Items